


【珉浩】UN Village

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 包養, 現代架空AU, 逆年齡差, 雙性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ 大佬 x 貧窮困苦高中生 / 三俗小言梗 / 雙性設定※ BGM：邊伯賢 - UN Village
Relationships: Changmin/Yunho, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【珉浩】UN Village

01

沈昌珉帶著他回到了位於漢南洞的一庒別墅。

鄭允浩曾經聽說過這個豪華地段，因為隱私性極高，交通發達機能便利，並且一望出去可以眺望整片燈火紛爍璀璨的漢江夜景，所以成為許多高官政要與藝人們置產居住的高價住宅區，在電視上也時常被提到，簡而言之，就是普通人拚搏一輩子都沒機會住得起的高級富人區。

但這些都是與他毫無關聯的事情，畢竟以現實層面來說他只是個下課後需要兼三份差，用勞力賺取金錢以供家計的貧困高中生，那些傳聞中的絢爛富麗僅是於腦海內幻想即過的一方雲煙，因此鄭允浩從沒想過自己有一天居然會進到這個地方——現在他坐於沈先生身旁，陡然緊張起來。

車窗外光影迷離撲爍，藍藍紅紅交會閃得鄭允浩都有些眼花頭暈，沈昌珉卻是很悠然自得，他似乎不能再習慣這一路駛來的風景，單手支著頰微微瞇眼，好像正在專注地聆聽車上環繞的音樂。也是，畢竟是這般優越凜然的人，這些對他來說應該就是日常生活吧。鄭允浩想，他偷偷地小覷對方幾眼，心裡有些莫名的發酸與脹痛。

沈昌珉注意到人偷偷摸摸的目光，他微微側過頭，唇角淺淡揚起一抹薄笑，空餘的另一隻手握住鄭允浩的手，小兔子還沒完全如樹芽般抽長，現在連手都是小小嫩嫩地，輕輕鬆鬆就能被他完全包覆住，男人對此愉悅地笑了，惹得鄭允浩不好意思地垂首。

「很緊張？」沈昌珉問，他輕捏男孩的手心，語氣溫和。

鄭允浩著實不知道該怎麼回答，他清楚沈先生帶他到這裡的用意是什麼，也知道或許一夜過去他還是會回到原本的生活裡，當初跟著人走時他分明就已經做好了準備，可是——好吧，他現在才發現那些鼓舞自己的心裡建設根本都沒有用，這虛幻並超脫現實的一切還是使他感到極為強烈的慌亂。

而且沈先生不知道他其實........

一想到自己沒辦法說出口的那個「隱疾」，鄭允浩頓時臉色發白，感覺冷汗都要流了下來。

沈昌珉見他努努唇半天說不出一句話，縮得像是惶惶準備鑽進洞裡避難的兔子，一副隨時都要被人生吞活剝、卻是硬撐著不發抖的僵硬模樣，神情還特別古怪，倒也沒說什麼，就僅只輕飄飄一句讓司機開快點，便再沒繼續問他話了。

鄭允浩愣了愣，以為是自己沒回答惹了對方不悅，他本想抽出自己被男人握住的手，可對方實在捏得緊，讓他根本沒有力氣掙扎而出，兔子咬咬唇，一雙瘦而纖長的腿無意識地攏緊，圓滾滾的一對眼睛逃避似地往窗外看去，漢江夜景在眼簾前紛飛而過，他沒注意到沈昌珉用餘光淡淡地望來。

眸底漆黑一片。

02

沈先生著實不是個拖泥帶水的人，當鄭允浩被對方咬著嘴唇按倒在床上的時候，他暈暈呼呼地想。

沈昌珉的別墅佔地廣闊，裝潢簡約大氣，銀白交匯頗有一種高科技的冷機質感，一看就是下了心思設計的裝潢，鄭允浩被對方牽著手進屋，心底不禁暗暗咂舌男人的有錢程度——他開始越來越憂慮自己到底有沒有做對選擇，畢竟再怎麼看，對方實在都是一個他碰都沒資格碰觸的，遙遙立於頂端上的人。

可當他偷偷望著沈先生的側臉，那張英俊並且線條鋒銳漂亮的面龐，鄭允浩又覺得自己能夠與對方相處這段時間便已是太過幸運，就算等等被發現的時候他會迎來對方厭惡的目光.......

鄭允浩的內心紛紛亂亂，有苦難言，身邊的沈昌珉卻是一個一個步驟安排的順順暢暢，他先是開了立燈，把人安置在大客廳的長沙發椅上休息，並且倒了一杯說是不怎麼會醉的葡萄酒給對方，然後自個慢悠悠走去洗澡。

十五分鐘過後，當他拿著毛巾擦著濕漉漉的頭髮從浴室出來，就看見小兔子已然喝的迷濛醉眼，臉蛋紅通通地沖他傻笑——嗯，果然酒力極差，男人似乎全然遺忘自己就是拿酒給對方的始作俑者，極為不負責任地想。

他走向前去，下一秒便直接把人公主抱進臥房，而小兔子還嘟嘟囔囔地埋在他頸間不知道說些什麼，呼出來的氣息似乎都是奶香味的。

現在，沈昌珉將人按著深深親吻，在雪白柔軟的大床上，鄭允浩宛如一朵等待採擷的美麗花蕊，毫無防備，敞露身體讓男人親手解開他一層層的堅硬與柔軟。

男孩從未經歷過情事，也不知道光是接吻就會有這麼多的花樣，沈先生恰好又是個中翹楚、情場老手，他的吻先溫溫柔柔自眉心開始，順著弧度銳利的鼻樑次地印下碎吻滑落，最終捕捉住那兩片輕顫微開的桃心唇瓣，舌尖長驅而入，從頭到尾一氣呵成，趁鄭允浩害羞之際便什麼都給牢牢叼住了。

沈昌珉似乎格外喜歡唇齒廝磨的親密，他柔軟濕熱的舌尖挑逗地滑過男孩那整齊的光滑貝齒，舌尖細緻入微的掃過上顎，探索著口腔粘膜上的敏感之處，逗得男孩輕抖不止，並且半是誘哄，勾弄那不知該作何反應的舌交纏繾綣，惹得對方不斷發出細細的嗚嗚聲，混著唇舌黏繞而流洩的咕啾水音，著實染了那麼點情色的意味出來。

而這些不斷迎來，無以抵抗的深吻，讓鄭允浩只能被動地與對方纏綿，烏黑雙目快因生理性的羞恥而眨出粼粼一瀲水霧，晶瑩唾液來不及吞嚥而從嘴角淌出，可沈先生總會彎著眸子一一舔掉，過於淫靡並且熟練的應對令小兔子止不住渾身發麻，他本來還因為即將到來的情事肢體緊繃，僵硬猶如石塊，卻因為沈昌珉而越發軟了下來，現在整個人像是一淌熱呼呼融化的棉花糖甜液，粉紅色的，渾身都散發著濃濃的牛奶香氣。 

「你坐在我腿上的時候，我就在想，為什麼你身上這麼香，還是牛奶味的。」沈昌珉捏住了身下兔子鼓漲豐滿的乳肉，那軟綿綿的觸感與尺寸實在不像一個正常男性會擁有的，倒更像個正值發育期的年輕少女，小巧的甜美乳尖甚至在手方放上來時便放蕩地巍巍挺立，貼著他溫熱手心，猶如示好。

對方四肢修長，分明是男性的皮肉，骨頭卻猶如女性，微小的各處細節比沈昌珉擁抱過的任何女人都還得柔軟飽滿，而且這小兔子分明瘦弱弱的只有薄薄一層肌肉，胸部跟小巧的屁股卻有肉豐滿，活像是一顆多汁熟透的圓潤桃子，戳一戳都會輕抖著汩汩吐露蜜液，嘩啦啦地淌了一地汁水。

男人不禁笑了笑，「你可真像個小女孩，Lily。」親吻同時低啞暗沉的氣音略微模糊從齒間流淌而出，眉宇間的神色明顯是一種惡趣味的逗弄，沈昌珉的話語到底壞心，鄭允浩當即便是紅了眼眶，不知道是想到了些什麼，他掙動著身子像是不想讓對方碰觸自己，可箭在弦上，對方並不會給他這個機會。

沈昌珉一手揉捏人的胸，一手掐著那細細窄窄的腰肢不讓人有任何一絲反抗的想法，雖然Lily不斷呼喚他先生的甜蜜聲音實在是讓人覺得可愛又可憐。

03

「唔.......哈啊......」

唇舌暫且轉移陣地，畢竟對方都快被他親得暈過去了，胸膛劇烈起伏似乎心臟都要跳出來一般，小巧的臉蛋更是紅艷艷的，沈昌珉不禁對這名叫Lily的柔軟小兔子的純真產生一股可以稱之為驚奇的心情。

他知道這孩子是沒有跟人做愛過的一張白紙，但沒想到對方居然連接吻都招架不住，才稍稍被吻了一下，便暈頭轉向找不到東西南北，然而精神反應分明是懵懂的，身體卻是不如，軟軟的小腰因為撫弄而扭呀扭的，雙腿更是被快感主宰，都得要不安分地勾到他腰上催促——男人笑聲低低，鹿眸都彎成了大小眼。

「你還沒有成年。」沈昌珉又說，鄭允浩一聽本以為對方在意，正打算給自己的年齡往上加個幾歲謊報蒙混過去，朦朧抬眼間卻發現對方的嘴唇放肆叼進他一邊乳果吸吮，帶著盈盈笑意的眼眸瞧著他，鄭允浩頓時意識到對方對於即將操一個未成年少年根本沒有感到任何良心譴責。

「十九歲？不......十八歲？嗯？」沈昌珉帶著笑音輕哼道。

鄭允浩用力地眨了眨眼，努努唇，聲音細如蚊蚋——「......十、十六歲。」語落，他看見沈昌珉挑起了一邊的眉，略微訝異地噢了一聲，但隨即又淡淡地笑出來。

「那你很有勇氣，是嗎？Lily。」沈先生說，然後濕軟舌尖頗為故意地輕舔了一下男孩那硬挺的嫣紅乳首，那聲從嘴角溜出的Lily被壓低的沉沉氣音暈染開來，顯得性感極了。

「我....我不是、我......」鄭允浩滿臉漲紅，講話打結，害羞得似乎隨時都要暈了過去，他突然覺得自己其實是跟了一個流氓回家，可略微醉酒的狀態加上他被對方撫弄撩撥得著實舒服，內心分明羞恥到不行，卻是越發想讓對方疼愛，男孩的腳背輕輕抽動，手指討好地撓了撓沈昌珉的手臂。

「您不要再說了.......」鄭允浩止不住地喘氣，他顫抖著說，臉頰跟耳根紅得發燙。

「真可愛。」沈昌珉眸子彎彎，他毫不吝嗇地稱讚對方，並憐愛地吻吻男孩的胸口。

男人輕咬那豐盈乳肉上腫脹的紅粒，方才僅只含著吮了幾口，那兒便一下紅得似乎要滴血，這次便是變本加厲，舌尖圍繞著圈打轉，不時用牙齒磨弄，分明是慢條斯理地逗弄，鄭允浩卻因為一絲一絲奇異的快感哼哼唧唧的，微微扭動著腰，當對方突地含進他的乳首狠狠吸吮，他不禁驚喘一聲，黏膩甜蜜地喚著沈先生，小母貓發情似地，腳尖無意識摩蹭對方腰際撒嬌。

這孩子倒是學得很快。沈昌珉想，嘴上卻是更用力，直把男孩吸得又痛又爽的，哭腔直嚷輕點，臉色卻紅得不行，媚眼迷離，惹得男人故意捏了一把那小小的軟腰，果然就見鄭允浩立刻是癟著嘴，無辜又委屈地望著他，像是在控訴，沈昌珉對此不禁笑出了聲：「嗯？真是愛撒嬌。」他說，然後捏了捏男孩的鼻尖。

而鄭允浩很快就無法回應了，他被沈昌珉勾住腿，只好配合地挺起胸膛，將自己豐滿的乳肉往對方嘴裡送，這模樣十分放蕩，但對方舔弄得他著實舒服極了，明明、明明他應該沒有辦法的，但有那麼一瞬間他驚惶地覺得自己似乎都要被吮出乳汁，男孩禁不住為自己這般淫靡想法紅透臉，嫩得都要滴出血來，他喚：「先生......先生、別碰那裡了.....」

沈昌珉低低望著鄭允浩，對方緋紅暈開的眼角迷離嫵媚，細彎彎的弧度像極月牙，而那小嘴半張喘氣，露出紅嫩的舌尖，媚態橫溢卻又天真地凝望而來，眼裡濕淋淋是一淌流動蜿蜒的霧泊水色，懇求著他。

沈昌珉不禁咽了咽口水，微擰著眉，嘴角扯出了一個笑容。

「我從來沒有這樣過呢。」

「......都是因為你。」

鄭允浩不懂沈先生這話的意思，但那個笑容讓他沒忍住打了個顫抖，他突然覺得自己像是被一頭餓極的獵豹給盯上許久卻全然不自知的兔子，全身上下，沒有一處不是對方準備要細細品嚐咀嚼的美味，沒有一處不是早已被對方鎖定。

沈昌珉的動作隨著話音落下，開始顯得有些急了，男孩現在全身上下只剩一件黑色長褲還伶仃掛於雙腿，裸露於涼薄空氣中的白膩臂膀上盡是方才留下的嫣紅印記，猶如素紙上綻開一片片紅紅蕊蕊的豔瓣，合著喘息間交繞纏綿的奶香氣，那畫面豔情的讓人難以忍受。

他按住褲子上那高高扣緊的銀色鏈條往下一拉，輕輕鬆鬆就將男孩的褲子褪下，甚至裡頭純白色的內褲也一併跟著消失在人腿間，鄭允浩沒料到沈昌珉如此突然，他立刻從旖旎氛圍裡清醒，面色倉皇，慌亂叫道：「先生？請等、等一下——啊！」

伸手去攔，男人卻一把反扣住他的雙手，在鄭允浩不及阻擋的驚呼下，那一雙修長白膩的雙腿被沈昌珉強硬地打開來——

04

沈昌珉停下所有動作，在眸底映入眼前的景象後。

那對明亮的鹿目略微睜大，像是難以相信自己瞧見了什麼——而身下的鄭允浩身軀僵硬，手腳發冷，他感覺心臟都要跳出嗓子眼，那是除了家人外無人知曉的秘密，他本想帶進棺材裡永遠不讓他人知道的惡夢，此時此刻，卻全部袒露在沈先生面前，一覽無遺。

然而對方什麼話都沒說，僅只是深深地注視著，他們之間進入一種極為膠著的寂靜，挪大房內丁點聲響都沒有，靜得一根針的掉落便能打破所有屏息，男孩死死咬緊下唇，用力得似乎都要滲血，大氣不敢喘上一口。

鄭允浩猛然感到委屈，不知是害怕還是什麼他自己也說不明白的複雜情緒，只覺得朦朦朧朧之中，眼淚似乎都要從眼角滾出。

夜色從窗外投進攏住了男人分明的面龐，陰影晦暗看不清表情。鄭允浩無法忍受這詭異的氛圍，對方的沉默予他而言就像一道未言明的審判——果然是這樣吧、一定是這樣的吧？他想，眼眶豔紅，嗓子沙啞猶如粗礪的岩面，用盡力氣吐出的聲音卻發抖微弱得不像話：「對不起....沈先生，我不該瞞著您......」

「就像您看到的這樣，我其實.......是這樣奇怪噁心的身體，我.....真的、真的對不起您、我......」鄭允浩結結巴巴，語無倫次地不斷道歉，盈滿眼眶的淚水已然隨著話語盡數掉下，一顆顆猶如斷線的珍珠項鍊，順著柔軟的臉頰淌淌流落。

沈先生一定覺得我很噁心、一定不想碰我了，我早該說的，當初我就不應該上車，怎麼會覺得有人能接受這樣的身體呢？鄭允浩越想越是難受，他試圖不讓抽泣壓抑的聲音從嘴裡不小心跑出來，此時此刻，他連哭都覺得卑微丟臉。

「對不起.....我現在就離開......」

他粗魯地揉著不斷落淚的眼睛，深呼吸一口氣，撐起身子準備離開，卻是在下一刻就被男人陡然拽住了手腕，按回床裡。

「我什麼都還沒說呢，Lily。」

「怎麼就急著離開我。」沈昌珉嘆道。

鄭允浩愣愣地望著男人，他沒預料到沈昌珉會是這樣的反應，生氣或是覺得他噁心——那應該才是正常的。可沈昌珉似乎一點都沒覺得奇怪，男人只是略微無奈地皺著眉，手輕輕地撫上他的側頰。

「而且為什麼要道歉呢，是這麼美麗的身體。」

對方輕聲說道，然後露出了一個極淡的笑容，那對小鹿眼睛烏黑剔透一片，似是沉落粼粼月紗的無盡深海，波動流連潮汐的浪花，折射著璀亮星屑，裡頭的情感是那般溫柔。

美麗......？鄭允浩怔愣著，腦海全然一片空白。

沈先生真的知道自己在說些什麼嗎？面對這樣古怪的身軀.....？怎麼會是美麗呢？只是玩笑話吧、只是因為不想讓他難過所以才這樣說的吧？

連他自己都覺得難堪奇怪的身體、怎麼可能——

可迎向那般目光，那般真誠而柔軟的目光，他啞了喉舌說不出半分反駁，只能任由對方輕柔地吻上自己的面頰，撫去他所有淚水，然後將他溫柔地揉進了懷裡，彷彿鑰匙終於找著了匹配的鎖孔。

「一點都不噁心也不奇怪，非常非常的美麗.......你真是個充滿驚喜的孩子。」

「果然，更沒有理由放你離開了。」

沈昌珉說，語氣柔和得讓人心碎。

TBC.

（不要看阿沈好溫柔，他心機很重der（。）


End file.
